Two Black Cadillacs
by A Dose Of Honey
Summary: Inuyasha cannot choose between Kikyo and Kagome. What's the reaction of both women? One loves him unconditionally, the other wants him to go to hell with her. How do these two women react when they are left alone in the woods? How will they manage the situation Inuyasha has put them in? How will they handle...Inuyasha? Inspired by Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood. One-shot
1. Beginning

_This Content was removed by the author because it sucked major dick._

_Please continue on to next chapter for the newer version of the story Two Black Cadillacs. _

_The author would like to thank you for putting up with the last chapter. She has promised it won't happen again._

_Maybe..._

_She needed to post it in order to make it better._

_Though it may suck she is proud of her work. _

_Thank you once again._

_Please go to the next chapter for the story Two Black Cadillacs. I hope you find his story more appealing. _

_Sincerely, _

_~A Dose Of Honey_


	2. Two Black Cadillacs

**It was bound to happen :D I just had TO! LoL anyway I've given Inuyasha fanfic-ing(?) a try so expect a full story sometime in September...? This is a one-shot based on Carrie Underwood's song Two Black Cadillacs. **

**ENJOY! :)  
~Adoh**

******This is edited******

* * *

_**Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade**_

_**Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day **_

_**One is for his wife,**_

_**The other for the woman who loved him at night**_

_**Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time**_

A raven haired girl in modern looking clothes walked through the forest following a white hair hanyou in a red haori. Un-knownst to her, the white haired hanyou was following a miko surrounded by soul collectors walking in their same direction.

Both the women's eyes were focused on one being, Inuyasha. The white hared half-demon.

"Inuyasha." Whispered the miko as she outstretched her arms toward him.

The raven haired girl from the modern era, Kagome, stood several feet back and hid behind a tree.

"Kikyo..." Kagome's voice wavered as the pale resurrected beauty enclosed Inuyasha in an almost romantic embrace. Both the hanyou and the dead miko talked for a bit then Inuyasha took off back to the campsite.

Kagome stepped out of the trees to face the dead miko. Kikyo turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I was just watching out for Inuyasha and jewel shards." Kagome's eyes were prickling and her face was red. She turned her face the other way as a tear slid down.

However, the dead miko knew very well how Kagome felt.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome decided it was time to get back to her friends. As she was turning around, Kikyo spoke.

"It's no use."

Kagome turned to face the dead miko, confused.

"What do you mean?" Kagome walked closer to Kikyo. The dead miko looked toward the direction of the campsite.

"He will never choose between the two of us, I was his first love and died. You, my re-incarnation, are much closer to him than I was." Kikyo looked at the ground.

Kagome sat on the tree bark and put her chin on her hands.

"I guess you're right, as long as we are in this world...he'll never choose." She sighed as she looked at her feet.

Kikyo turned to look at Kagome and said "You have more of an opportunity to be with Inuyasha, you are alive. While I am bones and grave soil."

"For now its best for me to forget any feelings I have for Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she got up.

"I agree, I too shall not let such mortal feelings get in the way of finding Naraku." Kikyo walked over to Kagome.

"We, as priestesses, have a duty to protect the peace within people. You as my reincarnation, have a duty to protect the Shikon Jewel. We share the same duty and therefore shall not let a man intervene until we have accomplished our duty." Kikyo extended her hand toward Kagome.

Kagome shook hands with the dead miko.

"Hai"

**(Hai= yes, Haori= Inu's robe of the fire rat, miko= priestess, hanyou=half-breed)**

* * *

_** And the preacher said he was a good man**_

_**And his brother said he was a good friend**_

**B**_**ut the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**_

_**Bye, Bye Bye, Bye**__**  
**_

_**Yeah they took turns laying a rose down**_

_**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground**_

_**He's not the only one who had a secret to hide**_

_**Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye**_

They had traveled a large distance until...

"C'mon Kagome! Inuyasha can't help being who he is!" Miroku tried to convince Kagome that Inuyasha didn't mean to be thoughtless and rude.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM AN EXCUSE TO BE A JERK! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou already 3 feet deep in his own personal crater.

"Idiot." Shippo said as he shook his head.

Overhead was Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken riding on Ah-Un. They landed in between the quarreling group, shocked to see Inuyasha in a 4 feet crater and counting.

Sesshomaru had changed for the better ever since Rin came along. What he said next shocked everyone.

"Kagome, stop."

Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes, Inuyasha twitched as he tried to get up.

"Do not let my impudent, half-breed of a brother cause you anger. He cannot help his stupidity and ignorance. I know I want to end his life..but he's a good half-breed." Sesshomaru stated in a calm and cool voice.

_Inuyasha will never change _Thought Kagome. Kikyo who was miles away had the same thought as she walked through the forest with her soul collectors.

Inuyasha was sulking by a tree while everyone else were having a conversation and chatting about rumors surrounding Naraku. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were still there.

_keh! who needs them? _Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

While everyone was in deep conversation with each other, Kagome decided to take a walk through the woods. She had her bow and arrows so she was safe.

While walking a beautiful flower caught her eye, she walked toward it and examined it.

"Its beautiful, is it not?" Kikyo's voice came from the other side of Kagome. The dead miko walked toward the flower and crouched near it.

"Here."

Kikyo had handed Kagome a rose plant with roots still intact.

"Help me bury it." Kikyo dug a hole then put the rose plant in it. While Kikyo held the rose plant in place, Kagome patted down the dirt around the plant.

"So, Inuyasha does not know of your talk with me?" The dead miko asked as she stroked the rose plant's leafs. Kagome shook her head.

"I have said farewell to my feelings for him, so talking to him about them would make them much harder to ignore." Kagome sat on the ground hugging her knees.

"Hmm" Kikyo looked toward the direction of the new campsite.

"I think I should head back." Kagome said as she got up.

"Take care Kagome." Kikyo waved her hand and she vanished.

* * *

A few days later...

**_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long _**

**_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them _**

**_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time_**

_**It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face**_

**They**_** shared a crimson smile and just walked away**_

_**And left the secret at the grave**_**_  
_**

"YOU TOLD ME YOU STOPPED CARING ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS TOWARD KIKYO!" Kagome was red faced with anger.

"I CARE FOR YOU AND KIKYO" Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"THEN STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS YOU JERK! fIRST YOU KISS ME THEN GO OFF TO SEE KIKYO!"

"Kagome, please...list-" Inuyasha tried to hold Kagome.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PLAYING WITH ME LIKE THAT! I'M DONE!"

Kagome ran away with tears in her eyes into the forest. After a long hour of walking she was met by Kikyo resting underneath a tree.

"That Inuyasha." Kagome sniffled as she sat near Kikyo.

"We cannot do anything, much like I...you are bound Inuyasha. Your love is stronger...a love that transcends time." Kikyo sighed as she took Kagome's hands in hers.

"We, pure priestesses, protectors of the Shikon no Tama, shall fulfill our duty first before our own needs." Kikyo transferred some sort of spell through her hands and onto Kagome, she calmed down.

"Yes...we must not let him get in our way." Kagome stood up and reached for her bow and arrows, Kikyo did the same.

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the forest.

_Damn! If only Miroku and Sango hadn't tried to stop me at following Kagome! _Inuyasha thought as he leapt from tree to tree.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha barely dodged a sacred arrow and fell down from the tree.

"INUYASHA, WHY?!" Kagome's voice filled the darkness, it was broken and hurt filled.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as she readied another arrow.

"Run for it Inuyasha, you have caused so much pain in Kagome." Kikyo stepped out of the shadows.

"Kik...yo." Inuyasha's voice cracked a bit as he got up.

"That's right Inuyasha! Just pay more attention to Kikyo and completely forget about me and MY FEELINGS!" Kagome yelled as she fired another arrow.

He barely missed the arrow, it tore a piece of his white kosode.

"Kagome! Please stop! I did not mean to hurt you!" Inuyasha leapt in front of her and tried to grab her bow from her. Tears were sliding down Kagome's cheeks .

_Inuyasha..._Kagome thought as she repelled Inuyasha with her bow.

"AH!" He was thrown several feet back.

_Inu...Inuyasha! _Kagome stepped foward a bit.

"Remember all those times he left you to see me? Then he rejected me to play with your emotions? HE CANNOT GET AWAY WITH DOING THIS TO US!" Kikyo's voice was filled with anger.

_She's...She's...wrong. Why am I hurting Inuyasha?! _Kagome lowered her bow and looked at Inuyasha...Barely able to stand.

"Fine, if you are not going to do it...I WILL." Kikyo raised her bow and fired at Inuyasha. He jumped but his haori was caught by the arrow and pinned them to the ground.

_No...She can't...I can't... _Kagome walked to Kikyo.

Inuyasha finally looked at Kagome in the eyes. They were lifeless, yet...color was fighting to replace the dark hatred.

"So long Inuyasha, now because of you I have Kagome. Her spiritual powers will combine with mine and we'll be able to defeat Naraku. Sorrow will overcome Kagome with you gone and it will be easier to keep her in check. I'll see you in HELL!" Kikyo placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest and purifying light shone as Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome had stood there helpless but with no emotion on her face.

_It's for the best..._Kagome had tears rolling down her face but she was expressionless.

"ARGH! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE KAGOME! I...HAVE TO PROTECT...KAGOME!" Inuyasha tried to fight off Kikyo but it was no use.

"You can't hurt a woman you once lov-" Kikyo gasped as she was shot with a sacred arrow.

"You will not hurt Inuyasha! No matter how many time he hurts me...I cannot bring myself to harm him." Kagome readied another arrow.

"K...Ka...Kagome." Inuyasha grunted as he tried to move.

"You fool! That is your weakness! You are too pure hearted for your own good." Kikyo's chest had a hole and souls were starting to seep out.

_What? My souls! They are leaving my body! No! _Kikyo gasped as she was taken away by her soul collectors. In a flash of light, she was gone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped her bow and hurried over to Inuyasha. She broke off the arrow and pulled him into her lap.

"Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and lifted his clawed hand to caress her cheek. "I'm...I'm glad you overcame Kikyo."

"Don't speak. You're badly wounded." Kagome opened Inuyasha's haori and examined his chest. It was badly burned, had she delayed any more she would've been too late.

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry I won't be able to protect you." Inuyasha looked at her with half closed eyes.

"No! Don't speak like that! You'll get better! I'll take you to Kaede's village!" She hugged him tightly but careful of his wound.

"You promised you'll protect me. Please, hold on! For me!" Kagome closed her eyes as tears flowed freely. "I won't let you die!"

Inuyasha smiled as he closed his eyes.

"That's my Kagome. Please...forgive me."

* * *

**I think this story is a bit better than the last? Like a fraction...Anyways :D Thank you for reading and leave a comment? **

**This time it sucked...but not that majorly like last time ^_^**

**~Adoh **


End file.
